Maruak
Summary Maruak, before creation, was the Fourth Brother Death, being The Medium Death. Maruak was jealous of his brothers, for they rejected him and always vied for the supreme control of Creation. As soon as the hyperverse arose, Maruak betrayed his brothers and declared war on creation. Maruak, with his divine authority, used his powers to create Sisama, The Black City, where all residents were worshipers of Maruak. Maruak also created his army, called by The Brothers Death and the rulers of Alagadda: The Marakhidash March. Maruak also created The Black Sisamic Confederation, or also called Dae-Yekoch, made up of forty-four divine beings who supported Maruak. During his war against creation, Maruak began to hunt down other gods and absorb the powers. Maruak conquered the various ladies of the gods, and made them his prostitutes who eventually became pregnant, increasing Sisama's population. Maruak along with The Marakhidash March attacked the important points of Creation. Releasing Gemina's Plague, Aathon, also known as The Dark God, in the Tree of Knowledge, also killing Nahash. He took over the village of Yheshim, fighting his ruler Ktharr-Haabr, with the victory of The Marakhidash March. Ktharr-Haabr fled to the lands of Ag'yaf and later sacrificed himself to create The Nine Scepters. Maruak's march also destroyed The Library, which contained all of creation. Maruak also absorbed other gods like Moloch, Marduk, Nabu, Vishnu, Bel, Inari, Izanami, Izanagi, Yheshal and Anuur. Several gods were enslaved by Maruak. Maruak declared war on Alagadda and its governors. Thus begins the Alagadda War or The Age of Armageddon. The Marakhidash March was very powerful and the rulers of Alagadda could not stop it for long. A mysterious entity named Fahesh appeared at The Court of Alagadda, offering to fight for the city's victory with The Hanged King. The King accepted Fahesh's help and so began The Great Clash, where Fahesh with The Scepter of Power caught from the Greater Ark fought against Maruak's army and won. Sisama was defeated and later destroyed by The Brothers Death. Several Maruak worshipers were killed by the Brothers and many fled to other lands and dimensions. Dae-Yekoch was undone the forty-four member entities were judged at The Yheshim Conference. Fahesh recreated the entire timeline and reality. He recreated the entire Creation and restored The Library, Alagadda and The Tree of Knowledge, as well as reviving Maruak's victims and freeing slaves. Before being imprisoned in Yitrim, Maruak cursed creation, especially his brothers, Alagadda and The Tree of Knowledge. Yitrim, the Maruak Prison (controlled by Maruak himself), hibernated for three hundred million years in Lodebar, where he was exiled. When Yitrim woke up, Yitrim met The Scarlet King and thus fought against him and the Leviathans (Maruak did not know that The Scarlet King was his heir). Yirim destroyed The Scarlet King, his Leviathans and attacked Alagadda, but was quickly stopped by Fahesh. Fahesh also revived The Scarlet King and his Leviathans. The fight was enough to destroy Alagadda again, but Fahesh won and restored reality. Ytirim was imprisoned in our dimension and hibernated until the SCP Foundation accidentally awakens him. In 1746, a sort of sect that worshiped Maruak began to emerge in Ireland. To this day, the sect has been growing and spreading in places like Vietnam, Slovenia and East Timor. Meanwhile, Yirim, cataloged as SCP-5686-4, was awakened and began to attack humanity. Maruak is getting closer and closer to breaking free of Yirim and if this happens, all creation will be destroyed and Maruak will become more powerful. If Yirim is taken to any Maruanic cult, Maruak will be released. The Scarlet King, amazed by the power of Yitrim, "adopted" him as the eighth Leviathan. Once Maruak breaks free, he will betray his "foster father" and "foster brothers", destroy The Brothers Death and conquer other hyperverses. Power and Stats Tier: 1-B | High 1-B, possibly Low 1-A Name: '''Maruak, The Medium Death, The Fourth Brother, The Betrayer, Dae-Khavatch, Leader of Dae-Yekoch, The Prisoner of Yitrim, The Fallen King, The West Wind, The Eighth Adopted Child (also referring to Yitrim or SCP-5686-4), The Old Destroyer (As Mekhane and Yaldabaoth calls him), Kath-Ghalsha/Kathgalsh, The Defeated General(As Alagadda rulers call him), Amaath(mean Father Of Chaos), Ýgaal Gathash, Zargarum, Htegath/Htegash(pronounces Atagath or Atagash), Zebur Geminot, Egaltathesh, Ğjămŭr-Ğjatļ, Yęřią(means My Apprentice, as Hamalom SCP-8334 calls it), Gabbon Mesath(means Great Master, as the Maruanics calls him) '''Origin: SCP Foundation(Yelken version) Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Older than creation '''Classification: '''Old God, Death, Embodiment of Darkness and Wrath, King of Sisama, Imprisoned god(also related to Yitrim) '''Powers and Abilities: Yitrim not included |-|War against creation=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality(Type 1, 3 and 8), Regeneration(Mid-Godly), Reality Warping, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Creation, Conceptual Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Resurrection, Flight, Shapeshifting(It can change its shape into a colossal black snake and crows), Teleportation, Telekinesis, Adaptation(Quickly became immune to Ktharr-Haabr's powers), Causality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Non-Corporeal, Non-Physical Interaction, Invisibility, Sealing(Sealed Moloch on a piece of crystal), Information Manipulation, Summoning(Summoned a legion of demons inside Yheshim), Power Nullification(Marduk lost his powers after he was struck by The Thrid Arch of Maruak), Immortality Negation(Type 1, 2, 3, 4 and 6. Killed Alagadda's guards, who were immortal.), Power Bestowal(Gave absolute Immortality to SCP-6843, SCP-6436, SCP-6275 to fight The Brothers Death. Gave Power of Darkness Manipulation and Death Manipulation to Abban-Yawhash SCP-5981-2), Memory Manipulation(SlaklothSCP-8264, a minor deity, lost his memory when struck by The Third Arch of Maruak.), Existence Erasure(It simply erased Gesal, The God of JusticeSCP-8835-A, and Anabbalth, The Silent OneSCP-8913-1, from existence through The Fourth Arch.), Fear Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Curse Manipulation, Body Puppetry(With The Fourth Arch), Chaos Manipulation, Power Modification, Matter Manipulation(Just as his brothers created SCP-032, Maruak created SCP-6436, a humanoid made of Plutonium-238 and Plutonium-239 particles, as well as other radioactive materials, leaving the extremely radioactive. SCP-6436 gained other powers and fought against SCP-049, SCP-1440 and SCP-032. Maruak transformed Alagadda's walls into smoke.), Mind Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Cosmic Awareness, can see and travel across different realities, Power Absorption, Dimensional Travel, Law Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Portal Creation, Invulnerability, Illusion Manipulation, Resistance Negation, Durability Negation, Omnipresence. Resistance to Power Nullification(Ktharr-Haabr with the power that will eventually be given to The Scepter of Power in his sacrifice, attempted to nullify Maruak's powers, but failed.), Mind Manipulation(Immune to the power of Ktharr-Haabr), Reality Warping, Soul Manipulation, Power Mimicry, Power Absorption, Fear Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Space-Time Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation. |-|Released=All the powers mentioned before, plus Immortality(1, 5, 9 and 10), Regeneration(True-Godly), Plot Manipulation(As soon as Maruak is released from Yitrim through The Kharkharim ActGreat Cult for Libertation of The Great Master which will be performed by Maruak worshipers as soon as SCP-5686-4 appears in the Great Temple in Ireland, Maruak will destroy all creation, the Creator and attack all other Creations. Maruak will battle the Almighty and take revenge on Fahesh. Up to this level, he will be able to manipulate the plot.), Higher-Dimensional Existence, Large Size(Type 11), Omniscience, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Time Travel, Acausality(Type 5), Non-Physical Interaction, Void Manipulation, Telepathy, Transformation, Astral Manipulation, Astral Projection. Attack Potency: Hyperverse level(Destroyed The Library, which contained all of creation. Killed old gods with his Four Archs. Defeated Ktharr-Haabr easily with The Third Arch. Ktharr-Haabr contained all the powers that will be established in The Scepter of Power) | High Hyperverse level(It will completely destroy creation, kill his brothers, fight against The Almighty, fight against his own creator, and also fight for the last time against Fahesh), possibly Outerversal level(It will invade other dimensional systems outside creation) Speed: Immeasurable, likely Omnipresent | Immeasurable, possibly Irrelevant Lifting Strength: Immeasurable | Immeasurable, possibly Irrelevant Striking Strength: Hyperversal | High Hyperversal, possibly Outerversal Durability: Hyperverse level(Survived all attacks by Ktharr-Haabr, who had all the powers that will be established in The Scepter of Power. Survived the attacks of several old gods) | High Hyperverse level, possibly Outerverse level Stamina: Infinite | Infinite, possibly Irrelevant Range: Hyperversal | High Hyperversal, possibly Irrelevant Standard Equipment: 'The Four Archs | None maybe 'Intelligence: '''Nigh-Omniscient(Maruak's intelligence is limited compared to his brothers after he was defeated by them, yet he has great knowledge of creation) | Omniscient(He will have full knowledge of creation. It means what is, what is not, what was, what was not, what will be, what will not be, anything above anything and anything below anything. It also goes for the other creations) '''Weakness: '''He was easily defeated by Fahesh with The Scepter of Power, The Nine Scepters | None notable. '''Key: Before Yitrim | Released Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Reality Warpers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Gods Category:Evil Characters Category:SCP Foundation - Yelken Category:Mind Manipulators Category:Spatial Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Time Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulation Users Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Tier 1 Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Physics Users Category:Fear Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Nigh-Omniscients Category:Omniscient Characters Category:Omnipresent Category:Creation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Durability Nullification Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Perception Users Category:Memory Users Category:Matter Users Category:Information Users Category:Acausality Users Category:Causality Users Category:Concept Users Category:Soul Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Probability Users Category:Fate Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Void Users Category:Portal Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Astral Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Transformation Users